OverchargED: Edventures of the Awesomepocalypse
by Grand Imaginator
Summary: When the kids get requested to perform a high paying job, they think it'll be a paradise. But just wait until they see what's in store for them. Watch as they take on Fizzco and save Sunset City, but with MORE people being the player! Lay back, grab a martini, and get ready for the kickass of a lifetime! [NOTE: M rated swearing, no adult content other than what was in the game!]
1. First Job!

**Welcome, one and all, to the first crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Sunset Overdrive, the game that DESERVES MORE RESPECT!**

 **Now then, after a while of deciding since the poll I had was a failure, I decided that Alex and Ezeke would be in this story. From the variation of weapons and amounts of people and possible spoilers for my other fanfiction _Neighbours_ , I decided to leave Ellie and Daniel out of this one.**

 **I have aver nothing more other than disclaimers here, so I hope you enjoy the start of my second fanfiction!**

 **Alex belongs to Misjudgment [DeviantArt]**

 **Ezeke belongs to Darkened Sparrow [DeviantArt]**

 **Now then, let us thank A.K.A Cartoon, Microsoft Studios and Insomniac Games for making two LEGENDARY masterpieces. Now then... On with the show!**

 **[NOTE: THEY ARE 13/14! (Par Sarah and Jimmy)]**

* * *

Ah, yes. Peach Creek. Tis a wonderful place, filled with rather large possibilities of adventure and mishaps, of which happen usually Every. Single. Day!

Never mind that for the moment, let's move in and get the plot quickly going, shall we? We zoom in to a house resided by an imaginative child by the name of Ed. His friends, Eddward, Eddy, Alex, his 'baby sister' Sarah, and all of the kids in the cul-de-sac had gathered around for a major monster movie special Ed wanted everyone to watch. It was about this liquid that almost everyone drank and turned into zombie-like creatures. And according to almost everyone so far, it's going rather well.

They were about 15 minutes from the end of the three hour special, and, according to Ed, it was the best part too! A man in a black v-neck polo shirt with a sky blue imprint of razor sharp teeth, a blue trucker cap with a white rim, and maroon jeans with patches and a couple stains was walking toward what appeared to be a giant factory. The creatures were almost pouring out of it.

"Woah…" Jonny, Sarah, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz and Ezeke marvelled. This truly was the climax of the movie. Double D was just paying sharp attention, as was Alex. Jimmy was scared white again and was hiding behind Sarah. Rolf commented that the 'homeland of they who infect with a knaw' were being created here, and he wasn't wrong either. Ed was just silent, waiting for the best part, coming in a few seconds, drooling at the point of attention loss in reality.

When the man pulled out a bazooka that somehow came from behind his back, everyone, even the two brains Edd & Alex, quickly got interested. "Hasta la vista, you son of a…" He then fired the bazooka. The shell went closer and closer to the factory, as did most of the kids toward the living room TV. Closer…closer…it went inside the factory. After three simple seconds…

BOOOOOOMMM!

The entire factory and all the outside within a twenty yard radius was destroyed in the fiery explosion, causing a ripple of a shock wave from the power and force driven into the factory.

Most of the kids (par Double D and, according to whomever wasn't Jonny, Plank), were cheering, celebrating, and congratulating the hero for the destruction of the factory.

"They who limb to poorly walk have been vanquished from the face of the Earth!" Rolf proclaimed. He wasn't the only one with positive comments either.

"DUDE! Best B-grade movie EVER!" He thanked Ed, as did literally everyone. This made Ed grin in triumph with his usual dopey smile. He felt like a Messiah at this point. Even the Kankers outside who could watch on Ed's parents conditions that they wouldn't disturb anyone, nor enter the house.

Soon, after about 5 minutes talking about the movie, they all left to hang around outside. The Kankers then followed suit.

"Not bad, Ed." Marie lightly praised from behind smiling, getting the Eds attention. The Eds were nowhere near going to be in a relationship with the Kankers, but they actually began tolerating them, as did the rest of the cul-de-sac. Soon, most of them were actually friends with one another. Ironically, the most distant, yet a few things in common, were Eddy and Lee, while trailing behind were Marie and Alex, who were on lighter terms and actually decent friends.

All in all, everything was finally 'peachy'.

"Please tip your waitress!" Ed thanked with his arm and index finger up.

"Reminds me of one of your comics you showed me once!" May mentioned. Ed and May were actually equally closest as friends between Ed and Kanker, alongside Eddy and Marie.

"Yeah! Where a police officer and his soon-to-be friends try and search for safe civility, defending themselves along the way from mysterious zombie-like creatures that attempt to infect and eat them alive from their flesh to the inner marrow of the thickest bones!" Ed recalled.

As he said this, he turned his eyelids inside out and walked in a circle like a zombie for infect, ripped out a huge tree branch and peeled the outer layer like it was nothing for flesh and, as he said the bones and inner marrow, snapped up he tree in half like a twig. As he finished, he made the same face as when he showed his 'wolf towel' while still holding both halves of the branch in his hands.

Even Eddy had heard of this before. "Oh yeah! I remember that one!" He proclaimed. "Didn't they make a show for it?"

"Boring!" Ed almost immediately declared with a smile on his face. 'Twas evident he preferred the comic, and for good reasons.

"Now what?" Alex pondered out loud.

Everyone was stumped. What could they possibly do now? The marathon was over and replaced with golf, which none of them liked. Not even Double D. That was out of the question. The candy store was closed for renovations, so that sucked. Literally… And to think they had all of Kevin's jawbreakers two days prior…

"Plank says we should try something new. A life changing experience!" Jonny translated. Everyone looked at the two. Perhaps they were right. Maybe it was time for a change… Then they recalled…

"The question of what to do at present has not yet been answered!" Rolf reminded everyone. He had a point. What could they possibly do?!

All of a sudden, a van started darting into the cul-de-sac from around the corner, gaining everyone's attention. It was aiming right for Eddy, whom was at the front of the group, and panicking about both. The brakes of the pale white van then were heard and it started skidding. It was directly above Eddy when it stopped, who limbo'ed below it, as it stopped just in front of Rolf and Ezeke, the two next closest. Out of the van window dropped an envelope with a blue imprint with a company name logo on it, written in Orange. The van immediately reversed out of the cul-de-sac, back onto the main road, and drove of to who-the-hell-knows-where.

After Eddy stretched his bones back into place from snapping it, they all gathered around the note. They just stared at it.

"What is it?" Sarah asked. Double D slowly took the bravery to reach in and grab it, VERY slowly I might add. He then opened it up with caution. Inside was a letter. Eddward decided to read it aloud so everyone can hear.

" _Dear citizens of the 'cul-de-sac', we are informing you of an important job of our request for a rather large event of ours for an exclusive first-hand release of our new product. You'll be paid $55/h in cash the next morning and may choose to work more for possible larger raises in the future. You will be supplied with the transport of a private airplane and accommodations to reside in for the night after you have finished your shift. Please inquire us within twenty-four hours of receiving this letter if you wish to perform this task we ask of you. Thank you._

 _Sincerely…_ "

Double D stopped. He read the name of the company asking for the job needed. He said in a questioning voice the one name they would probably need to remember for a while, nor would they ever forget.

"Fizzco?" Everyone looked confused. What was Fizzco? And what were they selling?

"Never heard of 'em, man…" Kevin stated simply. This was the case for all of them. Meanwhile, Eddy was just standing there, sweating. $55 per single hour of whatever job they asked for?! This was an opportunity he COULDN'T miss!

"Let's do it!" He exclaimed with hype in his voice. Everyone thought for a bit and came to one of or both of two conclusions. The money was a great pay for all of them, and this might actually be fun. After a while of thinking, they all came to the same thing: To Sunset City!

After packing their things they would need and what they wanted, which was in some cases for some people limited, they informed their parents of the job they were signing up to. At first they were persistent and decided against it, but thought through it with one another and concluded this may be the best for them; to help them develop.

Now, with their parents' consent, they were off!

* * *

The plane ride was rather simple and mostly quiet, aside from people conversing what it would be like. During about two thirds the way there, just passing Texas by now, Eddy was just staring out the window, eyes half closed, frowning, and with his chin resting on his hand, where his elbow was resting on the back light maybe area behind the orange seating of the airplane. In fact, most of the plane, outer and inner, was orange. Marie noticed this and was concerned, something she rarely ever was. She sat next to Eddy and looked at him.

"You okay?" She asked with sympathy and worry in her voice. Eddy was the few people she would actually take this much concern towards. They were best friends.

No. Like Brother and Sister.

Eddy turned around and saw Marie, looking rather concerned of her friend. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He responded blandly. He stared out the window again. "I just…feel something…"

This confused Marie. "Eh?" She questioned, tilting her head.

Without turning his head, Eddy continued. "You know those moments you feel something is going to happen, or just feels off and you can't explain why you're feeling so?" Marie merely nodded after thinking for a couple seconds. Eddy turned around, stood up and walked slowly through the middle of the plane, seeing as the inside had the appearance of a luxury private jet. "That's what's happening to me. I feel something's going to happen that'll change all of us, scar all of us for life, that kind of crap." He turned his head back to look at Marie in the eye. "Like Plank said: Life changing." He then fully turned to the bluenette. He sighed. "We may thrive, we may suffer. We may be headed to what could be a paradise, our new home, we may perish to our doom before we even have a chance to find even a hint of it. Sis, I haven't even seen Sunset City yet, neither have you or any passenger on this orange flyer, but none of us are going to be the same after this, I can insure you that."

Marie was at a loss of words for what she had just heard from her 'Brother'. He had given a presidential speech about what he was feeling about what may happen and that this would leave a scar that WILL change them. For better or for worse? Nobody can answer that yet. She stared out the window herself, like Eddy had.

"Life changing…" She muttered under her breath. This chuncked off about half the time between Texas and Sunset City. This experience, none of them would forget, even if they tried, begged, all the shit in the dictionary and thesaurus that represented those kinds of words…

* * *

After about another half-hour, they finally landed in front of an old brewery in a construction site. It appeared to once have been a train yard. There were a few trains and tracks everywhere.

As they got out, although they were lightly impressed with their landing location, they knew this was only an extremely small fraction of the city. This train yard alone was three quarters rounded as big as the cul-de-sac.

Once they were all out, an executive, who was a large muscle man, about six and a half feet tall, who worked for the company they were about to start working for stepped out and brung his arm out. "Follow me." He said in not a plain voice, but a serious one.

The kids followed him up to a hotel a little up the hill called 'Showtime'. The executive, as well as two other guards, similar to the executive, only six feet exactly, stood by the door to welcome them. As they walked through the door, they saw that the apartment was rather simple, but looked nice, definitely worth a run for the money.

They then walked up the stairs toward their room, the highest and, only just, largest in the apartment. "Your room." The executive stated. Everyone walked inside. It was rather large and, with specific setting up, could fit all of them with great space to spare. To the back, next to a fridge, there was a door that lead to the roof of the building. Lee walked up to it and opened the door, looking through with the door still closed where her head wasn't.

"Hey guys, check out the beauty-view!" She called out. Everyone looked at Lee and followed her out, including the men assisting them. Marie moved her out of her eye to see clearer, as did Lee and, behind most so they couldn't see, Ezeke.

What they saw was a beautiful city operating with happy looking citizens. Cars driving, people conversing, children enjoying themselves, it was like your everyday city, only much more happy. Words were impossible to describe.

"Dude…" Nazz and Kevin said together.

"Duck." Rolf concurred. It really was beautiful.

"Alright," the executive started. The kids turned behind to look at him, after Ezeke covered his hair. Marie and Lee didn't really care. "You need any assistance, let us know." He smiled. "Welcome to Sunset City." The executive and guards walked off and left the kids to themselves.

They decided to head back inside and look around some more. They saw the fridge had some food supplied, but not much. They all agreed that they would get some before their shift started. When they closed the fridge, Double D, after seeing so many over the years, spotted a sticky note on the fridge. He read it and turned to everyone.

"Er-hem! Fellow Cul-de-sacians!" He exclaimed. They all turned to Edd. "It appears we have little time left to wander. We had best get the groceries we require before we miss the opportunity to retrieve our necessities!" He warned.

The kids looked at him. He was right. They had to get moving, and they had to get moving NOW!

"Food for Ed!" Ed declared. The others nodded and followed Ed down to the bottom to get the food needed to reside here for a while. If this had a camera, it turned from the door where the kids ran through towards the note now on the ground. What did the note say you ask?

 _6pm_

 _Don't be late._

 _Or you're fired!_

* * *

 **Yeah...Not the best introduction...But still, got what I wanted in and stopped where I wanted, so I'm satisfied. What about you? Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Another thing: I stated that the Eds agreed that they would never be in a relationship with the Kankers, yet be friends. Throughout the whole fanfic, that stays. The whole thing with Marie and Eddy is that they are like brother and sister after being friends for about a year or two, so they're pretty close. Haven't seen it yet and may not be evident, but so are May and Ed.**

 **I want to know what people think of this, so please tell me. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Next: Horror Night**


	2. Horror Night

**Well then, welcome back!** **I never expected for this to become as likeable as it has by a few people, so I thank you for that! Let's answer some reviews!**

 **Annon: Well, I'm glad that you're liking it so far, so thanks for that!** **Also, the whole friendship between Eddy and Marie is exactly that: friends. Also, that itself is a spoiler for my other story _Neighbours_** **. I understand your confusion. Also, the fact of EddyxLee is the last EdxKanker relationship I enjoy. I just can't see the two together despite their similarities. That is also the closest you see them in this. They're just general friends for the rest, so just to let you know.**

 **Dark Supreme: Glad to see you're enjoying things here like the rest of the reviewers, so that's good to know!**

 **Legendary BLT: 'Twas destined indeed, my friend. Thanks for the support!**

 **Just to point things out, I don't mind guest reviews, though it's better if you get an account, even if you don't write anything, but at least make a name if you're guest reviewing. From this point, I will read, but not answer guest reviews (That are labeled 'Guest'). Now let's read what we've got.**

 **Guest: I'm glad to know that you were dreaming of such a thing. Like Legendary BLT said, this was destiny.**

 **The update situation will be varied, so if you're going to ask things like that, get an account and PM. Also, the average will be between four days and a week and a half. Like I stated in _Neighbours_ , I have many things in life for being a 14 year old, so be aware of that. Thank you.**

 **I'm going to be deciding the weapons myself, but one must admit, that is a pretty good setup for each one you stated. But please don't send things like that again, ok? That goes for everyone...**

 **AHA! I was hoping someone would get the reference!**

 **Please note that if that was all one person doing all four of those guest reviews labeled Guest, never do that, okay? It's confusing and irritating. If that happens again, I will delete the review at an instant. Just get an account or at least have a name...**

 **Now then, other than the irritating disclaimer, I believe we're all set for the next part.**

 **Note from this point forward, Coarse Language will be second nature a lot...**

 **SHOWTIME!**

* * *

It was about 8pm at night in Sunset City. All the lights were on, most citizens were settling down, and, down below a highway and monorail, was a huge party. To be honest, it looked like more of an outdoor club & rave rather than anything. You see, this was a huge thing for Fizzco, which was why they requested the kids help to begin with.

Everything was crazy. There was a Disk Jockey playing Electronic Dance Music, mostly a genre known as Complextro (Dubstep for you shitty little simpletons), a bar/bistro that looked like a VIP are of a casino, finely furnished, and a few guys wearing a weird helmet of sorts that looked like some sort of blue bobble head with a hat on it, wearing a drinking cap that had two cans to the sides. The mouth of the head was slightly open and had two sharp like teeth at the top jaw, one on each side. There was a giant blimp-like balloon above everyone that had that head and looked to be in the shape of a plushy toy that a child would actually love to squeeze.

The kids at first was looking forward to this job, thinking and hoping it would be simple and easy. At first it was, simple things like sweeping and scrub-polishing. Then it got harder and harder over time, or slightly harsher. The workers were still being respectful, yes. However, the jobs just got a little more stricter. Although the workers were always happy to/for help, it was as if they were being treated like machinery now.

"Ed sweaty Double Dee…" Ed groaned in a tired tone, like when he's sleepy and says "sleepy time guys" or something of the like. It had gotten to the point where he had taken his green jacket off. He was sweating up a Nile, which Alex was trying to keep up without being pushed away from everybody. How she got the life raft and paddle? Physics, that's why.

The others couldn't blame Ed, as they were the same.

"Like, talk about child labor, dude…" Nazz agreed.

Even Eddy was like the rest. "This had better be worth the pay…" The latter growled.

"Rolf may not feel the torment his friends are suffering, but Rolf understands greatly, pupils." Rolf explained. "Hard repeated labor and work is indeed as difficult as eating eel stew faster than both Nana AND Wilfred, but we must however face confronted challenges ahead of us, young cul-de-sacians!" He proclaimed. After he finished his speech, he pushed another large green dumpster he had collected from debris earlier.

They then heard an announcement. "May I have everyone's attention please?" It asked. It was not only to get the partygoers attention, but it was a work shift alarm.

"Great…juuuust great…" Eddy groaned. He, Kevin and May went off for their next shift. It was also the biggest one, which was why there weren't just one or two going out at once.

* * *

When they got out, people were already running towards the stage for the main announcement, shoving the three a couple times. Eddy just growled, while Kevin just groaned. May just was silent as she kept moving around with her miniature dumpster to collect debris that people put in. Horrible job really if you asked me. Not worth the $55 hour pay.

A guy with a Mohawk, a black shirt with a large white imprint of a greatly detailed skull with hiragana (Japanese writing) above it and blue jeans stepped forward on the stage. By the way he was exclaiming "YEAH! YEAH!" on the way there and was moving to the front of the stage, he appeared to be a spokesman for Fizzco. Once he reached the main microphone at the front, he lightly slapped the performer girl next to him on her butt, which she playfully shrugged of and stood out of the way so he could announce the introduction of the new product.

The three kids just stood there, watching. "Well, might as well get moving." She stated. "We're going to need to if we're going to get all the rubbish and cans they're about to throw at the dumpsters." The boys agreed with her and started moving again. They did, however, pay attention to the spokesman at the same time.

"On behalf of Fizzco," he began "I just want to say we are very excited to share our new energy drink with the rest of the world in just a few short weeks. But tonight, it's all about you, Sunset City!"

THAT was what they were selling?! An energy drink?! The three were not amused at this. They paid attention in case of any flaws of things that could go wrong, but they were angry that was what they were here for. The release of an ENERGY DRINK!

Eddy explained exactly this. "WHAT?!" He screamed. Though the only ones to actually hear him were Kevin and May. "THAT'S what we're here to promote and clean up?!"

Kevin and May couldn't agree more. May snorted as she often did, but with lots of anger in this one. "What a rip!" Kevin complained. If someone were in their shoes, they wouldn't blame them.

The man continued. "Enjoy being the first people on the planet to drink –" he held a can up that was blue with an orange splash of liquid over it, with the name of the drink over it, which read…"OVERCHARGE!" The music started back up louder again. At this point, everyone who wasn't the kids, of which the rest were now resuming working too, were drinking at least one can of Overcharge.

The crushed cans came flying to the three like crazy. One cocky man in a light blue shirt and black pants threw a can at Eddy's head, bounced off, and landed into his respective dumpster.

Eddy couldn't do anything harmful to the man, but he did glare extremely harshly and growled intensely at him. The over two also glared at him. Their attitude towards ALL the citizens got even worse when he started giving people high fives for his 'Achievement', in which, they gladly obliged.

After most of the cans were thrown into them, they went to the back with everyone else, walking past a sign that said 'Dead End Job?' on it.

"I HATE THIS JOB!" Eddy screamed out loud, shocking everybody, particularly when he shoved his dumpster into the larger one ahead, slightly budging them both and lightly shaking their contents.

Nobody blamed Eddy for his current attitude right now. In fact, everyone despised this job in at least one way.

"I agree, Eddy." Double D agreed. "The tasks at hand for us to fulfil are too continuous and repetitive, as well as difficult and tiring for all of us. I despise this job for the lack of relaxation we need to actually have about energy levels high, not rely on our adrenaline for the rest of our lives…" They were doing pretty efficient, so they had better have better work tomorrow…

If there was a tomorrow. Because now, Fizzco had unleashed possibly the end of humanity in one drink. It would turn the world until it was dizzy and scrape it's remains. It was going to drain everyone, everything, and anything existing or to exist, and demolish it.

* * *

The Awesomepocalypse has now begun…

* * *

All of a sudden, the cocky man from earlier came running to the back of the dumpsters, toward where everyone else was. He came running towards them, appearing very ill and like he was going to throw up.

He leaned on Eddy for support, which in retrospect, was a bad idea. "GET OFF!" He screamed and shoved the man off him. As the man landed back on the ground from the harsh shove, he vomited on the ground. Only it wasn't your average green vomit.

'Twas orange…

He then started to get slowly growing blisters on his head, then his arms, then his legs…

"What the fuck?!" Eddy screamed. Double D immediately reacted to this.

"EDDY SKIPPER MCGEE SAMPSON!" He bellowed in anger, something rare from him. "How DARE you use such profanity in such a vicinity! Especially with children like Sarah and Jimmy present!"

Eddy wasn't amused by his friend's complaint at his first use of that magical word. "How else do you expect me react about…!" He turned to see them man from earlier into some sort of creature. He couldn't tell what it fully looked like because it, along with a bunch of others from behind from the party area, were coming straight towards everyone. "It…"

Jimmy was scared white once again. "Oh, the horror!" He squealed in fear, grasping Ed, who had his jacket back on after finally air-cooling in the breeze.

Ed could tell what was happening, and knew what to do to survive. "We must run for high ground!" He declared, with his arm and finger up, getting all the kids attention. "That-a-way!" He pointed towards a dumpster that lead to outside and to a building ladder.

"You heard Monobrow! Let's move!" Kevin declared. Everyone agreed and ran towards the fence line. The creatures catching up from behind, they needed to move.

Everyone was over and started running towards the ladder. Well, almost everyone, I'm afraid…

"Help! I'm stuck!" Alex had her shirt stuck on a fence pole and couldn't get off. Double D turned back and saw her.

"Alexandra!" He cried. He ran over with every bit of courage he had and got to Alex. "Hold still!" He ordered. Alex complied and held still. Though the creatures were starting to make their way towards the two.

After a bit of sweating, fear, and suspense, Alex's shirt was free with the creatures almost grabbing her, but just missed. They had no time to wander about what just happened.

"We need to get to the top of the building with the others!" Double D explained. The others were almost fully up, around four fifths. They started climbing, not taking long as the building was rather small, yet the tallest in the area.

After climbing for about two minutes with sweat and stress down their backs, they caught up to everyone up the top.

Once they were settled Edd spoke. "Alexandra, are you o-" he couldn't finish as Alex tackled him into a tight hug. She appeared slightly scared and looked like she never wanted to let go.

"Thank you Eddward…" She whispered.

He slowly hugged her back. "I would sacrifice myself for a bleed to end of a dear friend. I would never leave you like that. If I did, it would be the end of me."

Meanwhile, while everyone was talking about what the hell just happened, Eddy was looking on with his entire eyes shrunk, not just his pupils.

"Guys, you may want to see this…" He called out, fear evident in his voice. Everyone turned to him and walked over to look at what he was referring to. And god damn, was it not in any way pretty…

Buildings were being burnt, a whole bunch of other things were already alit on fire, and explosions were happening everywhere.

"Dude…" Nazz cried softly. She had her hands over her mouth. She, along with others were in shock of this quick development.

All of a sudden, a few explosions occurred, which were right next to each other. Somehow, they read the word with letters 'APOCALYPSE'. This struck fear into the kids. They came for a simple job. Now they're stuck in an apocalypse?!

Lee noticed something coming near them. "Check it out!" She called. Everyone turned to see one of the two monorail cars coming by with more letters on it spelling 'GET HOME'.

They knew what they had to do now. But how?!

And that's when the other car, meant to be on the other side of the city line, started to come towards them. They had to risk it. Or they would be swept for by those mutants.

They ran to the side and waited for open doors to come by. When they were near, they jumped. "NOW!" Eddy called out. They jumped and, fortunately, landed inside. This was their safest bet until they figured out how in fucks name this was happening!

* * *

"How is this happening?!" Marie asked, slightly freaking out.

"I do not know, Marie. Perhaps there was something to do with Fizzco and that mysterious Overcharge high energy and sugar beverage…" Double D replied. Muttering the last bit.

Though he was in no way disagreeing, Eddy didn't let this go unnoticed. "Probably…" He replied himself simply.

That was when they heard a roar from up ahead.

Everyone moved forward to the front of the monorail car to look out the front to see what was there. What they saw was a much larger version of those mutants from earlier. From how dark it was, they couldn't see the full detail. They still knew it was huge. It roared once again and dropped from the railway. It then did something that would make the future for everyone much harder.

It picked up a giant rock from the gravel and tar of the road with it's left arm and threw it at the train.

This hit the train, causing it to hit the middle of it and explode into a fiery explosion. BOOM! That was all that people heard. The monorail split up into multiple smaller bits, with two or three people in each one.

In a specific one, Eddy, Marie and Jonny, who had dropped Plank, of who was on a different explosion shard of the train with others, were flying off onto the monorail, turning onto it's side.

"GUYS!"

"GIRLS!"

"PLANK!"

They were all in fear of losing their best friends. All of them. Before they landed on the monorail again, Eddy called out to everyone. His last words to them until they met again…

"Hide for the night and run at day. Ed! Rolf! Kevin! Lee! Protect your fellow friends. Until we meet again. Good luck!"

That was when he and his current companions were forced to the front of the train from the force of landing back on the rail. Scraping and scraping, the rail was nearing ground where there was a normal railroad. They all had to hold on to something to not fly off of the train and actually live!

"Hold on!" Marie warned. Not that the warning was really needed, but still.

They eventually came to a stop after the monorail had smashed into a pile of rubble and debris. This was where the adventure started.

The three got out of the car, Jonny scared and shaken without Plank, of whom he couldn't live without. They looked around and saw they were at an abandoned train station inside the city. They then looked up and saw it.

The beast that knocked them down, of whom roared and swung over the station and deeper into Sunset City.

The three had to now fend for themselves.

* * *

"Come on!" Eddy called. They followed him to the end of the station, which had a wired fence to the right.

"Come on!" Eddy complained. Trust me, how he said it has a difference…

"Now what?" Jonny asked. They hadn't much on them, so Eddy decided to do something stupid, yet expected in the plot of the original.

He stepped back, ran toward the fence, and vaulted over it.

He looked at his hands after as if questioning "What power do I possess?!". He turned to the guys and motioned to follow him.

"You guys gotta try this!" He cried out. "I can't do this at Peach Creek. If I can do it, you can ACE it!" And so they did. Marie stepped back, ran, and jumped up. She then grabbed the fence and quickly pulled herself over, like Eddy.

She was rather impressed with their sudden abilities to do these things. "Nice." She said.

They had no time to lose, and Jonny recalled. "Less talk, let's move!" He reminded as he vaulted the fence himself.

They kept running along the back of the station until they encountered an issue. All they saw were two more platforms, with but only fan vents blowing upwards, one per platform.

Eddy decided to try yet another idea: bouncing. He ran up towards the fan in front of him, jumped, landed on the fan, and instantly jumped again. He went sailing up to the next platform.

"Woah!" He cried. He had to admit, that was unexpected. Once he reached the next platform above them, he looked at the other two.

"Come on!" He exclaimed with a smile. As the other two were jumping from the first platform to the second, Eddy jumped from the second to what appeared to be a glass roof.

Once the other two caught up, they looked over the mayhem that Fizzco had erupted.

"Shit…" Marie muttered. She didn't think she'd say that for about another year, but there you have it.

Jonny looked to the right and saw an all-too-familiar neon sign. "Look!" He shouted, pointing in his direction. They saw that the 'Showtime' sign was slightly dull and not operating, but what they did see was how the remaining operating letters spelt 'Home'. And at a time like this, they couldn't have asked for much more.

"To home guys!" Eddy called out. They then started to run toward the edge, jumped off, and landed on the low-ground roof below. They didn't, however, see the giant behind them.

After running and jumping to another small roof, they saw that they needed to somehow get to the other side of the roof. But how?

Eddy then saw an alternative for bouncing across, of which was their only way, without having any fans.

Vehicles, umbrellas, and other miscellaneous items.

"Tally-ho!" Eddy ran forward and jumped, landing on the small can in front, bounced, and repeated for an umbrella up ahead. He then bounced again to the other side on the edge of another building.

Marie repeated, exactly like Eddy, bouncing from can, to umbrella, to building edge. Jonny managed to bounce to the umbrella, but, at the last second, he didn't get enough distance, and fell.

Well, almost…

"JONNY!" Eddy and Marie grabbed the bald-headed-badger's hands and pulled him up very slowly.

One mutant, however, didn't approve of this and grabbed Jonny's legs.

It was a tug-o-war between a once human, and the two semi-sly kids of the cul-de-sac. It was basically even, until another one came in and started pulling.

That angered Marie, especially after her being changed after the past couple years. Yet her anger had pretty much said that old habits shall never die hard.

"Get…" She grabbed an umbrella, still closed next to her, and swiped it towards the mutants. "…OFF!" And hit them, sending them flying.

This gave them enough time to pull Jonny up before another one could reach for him.

"Thanks…" He panted. That scared whatever he had left of him.

"No time for praising, we need to get inside quickly!" Eddy quickly said, running to a front door cover sheet, jumping, and pulling himself up. As he did this, his two friends followed him suit.

Their next obstacle: a mutant-infested highway.

"Crap..." Jonny muttered. This was actually really difficult compared to what they did on the way here tonight.

Eddy saw that the cars were aligned in such a way that a path could be formed to cross the highway. "All right then, let's be creative…" He proclaimed. He then began to jump car by car to the other end of the highway, on top of yet another motel.

After the other two yet again followed suit, Marie having a bit of balance trouble halfway through, they saw where they needed to go, yet there was no way to bounce across.

"DAMMIT!" Eddy hollered. This wasn't the best situation they had been in.

"Hold on..." Marie silenced quietly, as she stepped forward with her eyes narrowed. She looked at a resource to get across that might actually be rather fun.

The wire.

Marie decided to run up after taking a few steps back. Jonny questioned what she was doing. "Why are you charging Marie?" He asked. Marie then jumped up and aimed toward the wire, of which she started somehow grinding, though losing balance at first, like a skateboard or snowboard on a rail or gutter. What made it most interesting was the electrical sparks she let off as she was grinding along.

After making it across, she looked on at herself. How was this happening?! She had the characteristics of a protagonist!

Oh wait…

"Coming through!" Marie snapped out of her thoughts as Eddy and Jonny were following her exactly as she went. Once she stepped aside and let the boys hop on the current rooftop, they moved on along the way, just avoiding a couple mutants charging toward them before grinding on a small telegraph tower, the size of the length of the last rail, of which the mutants pushed over.

They were sweating, but it was worth it for how close they were.

"Look it!" Eddy cheered. He had full rights. The 'Showtime' Motel was the next closest building ahead. All that was between them and shelter was a simple electrical wire like the first one.

"Finally!" Jonny cheered with Eddy.

"Yahoo!" Marie cheered herself.

They all took no hesitation to jump onto the rail line and grind to the corner, then turn 90 degrees right. The apartment was right in front of them. They were home!

…if only a not-wanted familiar giant mutant jumped right in the middle of the outside area.

Eddy was the closest to the apartment, therefore the closest to the giant. "Go back!" He cried.

Marie was behind him and could do nothing. So… "Go back!" She cried herself.

Since Jonny was behind Marie, he could actually do something. He, along with the other two, quickly turned around and moved back to the last building they were on.

The giant mutant wasn't amused. So he jumped from the motel to the building they were headed towards. This scared them yet again. This time, they didn't even need to say anything to instantly move back…

…Right to their home.

As soon as they reached the rooftop, they ran to the outside door. They were actually home free! They were safe! They were locked out!

Wait, what?

As Eddy tried to open the door, the knob was stubborn and wouldn't open. His anger started to rise, as he started to push his feet of the door to open it, gritting his teeth. As expected from a somehow locked door, not even close to prevailing.

And guess who decided to show up as soon as Eddy fell to the the ground after failing to open the door.

The mutant walked up to them slowly. Jonny quivering, Marie actually slightly cowarding and backing down for the second time in her life, and Eddy with his eyebrows in a nervous position.

The beast then roared in their faces for a good three seconds. That didn't work out well for the three. They all had been placed saliva all over them, and the smell of its breath wasn't to pleasant.

"Pe-YOO! You smell worse than ED!" Eddy complained toward the mammoth.

It didn't take this lightly, despite hardly understanding what they said. It knocked them off the building all the way to another rooftop about eighty yards away.

The good news was that they had the saliva off them.

The bad news was they were, yet again, away from home.

The deadly news was the giant mutant followed them and was on the roof directly next to them.

"We gotta move tonight and now!" Marie shouted. The others understood and moved out away from the presence of the beast, but not out of it's sight

They reached a grinding, but couldn't get up. They had to get above, but that would lead to being splattered by the huge mutant.

"Now what?!" Eddy asked, impatient and rude as per say usual.

Marie saw how they were safe enough to grind from a height and possibly…under…the wire.

She pulled off her belt, of which was never actually needed, just for show, and jumped under the wire, catching it through her belt and went to grind.

After seeing her, the boys did the same, and they were off. They had to swap from top to bottom to avoid more mutants, of which were right in front of them, above and below respectively.

Once they reached the building the wire lead too, the kids saw a man with some weird gun.

"Hey, kids!" He called out to them, only about a couple metres away from them. "Look! I got a gun!" And those were his last words before some other mutant with wings swooped in and picked him up, flying away.

The man did, however, drop the gun. Said gun landed directly into Eddy's hands. It was a slightly modified Blunderbuss shotgun with two compartments underneath that represent testicles, most likely for carrying the ammunition, evidently flammable. It also had a small fire being lit at the main front of the shotgun like a flamethrower.

"I feel very awkward right now…" Eddy muttered. It was great they had a weapon and all, but did it really have to represent a dick and balls?!

"Never mind that! USE IT!" Marie shouted back.

"That just makes me feel worse!"

"WHO CARES?!"

"WOMAN, I AM A STRAIGHT MALE! OF COURSE I CARE!"

Knowing this would be going nowhere, Jonny attempted to break up the argument.

"Eddy, can you please just fire it and test it out?" He asked.

"Jonny-boy, that helps in no way whatsoever." Eddy replied back in a sarcastic happy voice. He looked back down. He had a gun. An actual operating effective-appearing GUN! He gave up on the argument.

"Fine…" He jumped onto the wire near him and aimed. He tried locking on to get as close a shot at both of the two mutants on the other end, not noticing him yet. He took a quiet and deep breath. He pulled the trigger…

BANG!

He fired at the two walking somewhat dead creatures and hit them both dead on, knocking them both back, as well as setting them both on fire.

"YEAH!" Eddy exclaimed. That was one of the greatest things he's done in his life to now. He wanted to share his excitement with the others for this.

"Hey!" He called out to his two friends. "Catch!" He tossed the shotgun over to them, which Marie caught. She aimed the shotgun at another group of mutants below them on the road. She took no hesitation as she pulled the trigger on the shotgun.

The round ammunition that appeared to be on fire darted right to the group of three. It hit one of them dead on whatever was its head. It caused a small fiery blast that hit the other two and set all of them on fire, knocking all of them to the ground and killing them, like Eddy's shot.

Marie was just as euphoric as Eddy was. "Awesome!" She exclaimed. She then saw Jonny right next to her. She looked at Jonny, then the gun, then Jonny, then the gun.

After doing exactly that for about three to four total cycles, she held out the Blunderbuss to him. "You're turn, wood-boy!" She said, handing him the gun. She then went grinding along the wire, of which formed a square between four very small buildings. Almost like tiny houses that were rather insignificant comparing the height and superiority of the other buildings in the vicinity.

Jonny decided to do what his friends had done and aimed at another three mutants. After firing after his own suspense, it landed on the one to the left, a little further away from the other two. He was lucky that it had a good radius of impact, otherwise he would have needed to go again.

Jonny just stood there in his pose with the gun in his arms like a soldier and smiled a toothy smile. He couldn't believe what he had just done, and damn did it feel good!

They then heard a familiar roar. This caused Jonny to snap out of his thoughts and turn around, while Marie and Eddy stopped grinding and stopped on a building each, opposite each other diagonally.

They saw a familiar claw for an arm pull up on top of a building, pulling the rest of the body up, of which was the same giant mutant that had been chasing them down all evening.

Then roaring again, it started charging down right to them.

* * *

Jonny was the first to act, with Eddy having to react. "Eddy, catch!" He threw the shotgun toward the ringleader, of which he caught. He then started firing onto the giant, which did some damage to it, yet it was bulking it pretty well.

Eddy had fired at least ten times. It didn't really do much, as it was still charging right toward them. It reached Jonny, knocking him into the middle of the road between the buildings. It reached Marie, of whom was grinding along the wire and knocked her right next to Jonny. Once it reached Eddy, it stopped. Eddy fired the gun right into the centre of its head, then into its two temples. All it did in response was roar at Eddy and knocked him down right in front of the other two.

Mutants started crowding around them, with the giant one right in front of them, walking slowly. It roared once again at them, halfway between them and the wire Eddy was on.

However, this wasn't the end of them yet. I mean come on! It's only chapter/episode 2!

"Over here you ugly sonofabitch!" A slightly old, yet not raspy voice called rather loudly, trying to get the giant's attention. Unfortunately, it paid no heed and still walked towards the three. It was now about three metres away from them. Close enough to knock them again.

The sounds of a rifle were then heard from where the man was, along with the impact of the bullets being shot illuminating his presence.

The mutant looked at the man, then the kids, then the man. It stared at the man for about three seconds. It had made up its mind. It turned to the kids, roared at them again, though not as loud and harshly, much like a threat kind of warning, turned back to the man, and started climbing up the building he was atop of.

Once the mutant was halfway up, the man turned around and started running back to presumably where he was residing or of the like.

The man had saved the kids' lives, as it drove every mutant, small and the large one alike, away from them and toward the man.

After fifteen seconds, just after all the mutants near them had climbed atop the building and had chased the man down, Jonny decided to speak up. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, waving.

Eddy had just realised after this that they finally had a home break opening. He started running back through the city, which was actually near their home. "Let's go!" He cried, getting the attention of his friends. They followed him. They finally we're going to make it home!

Boom!

A small explosion happened, occurring from a car right near them, due to the mutants that hadn't gone to chase deeper into the city, and were flying toward the three, on fire should I add.

"Woah!" Eddy cried again. He ducked under one, while his friends had jumped over. They knew it was still a challenge yet, and they only had two ammo left for their gun...

Eddy used one of them whilst grinding to clear a path for them to climb up their building from the bottom. Yet they were still coming? How many citizens did this city have?!

They had just climbed up, rather tired from the continuous running and shooting. They were running to the door, Eddy grabbing the handle, when all of a sudden, a mutant grabbed Marie from behind.

"Don't just stand there!" She shouted at them. "Get in there! Save yourselves!" It was dragging Marie, now almost at the edge.

Eddy and Jonny weren't just going to stand there and let their friend get taken away just like that. That wasn't them. That wasn't the kids of the Cul-de-sac.

Jonny started running toward Marie and the mutant, while Eddy aimed the gun at the mutant. Jonny was about a couple yards away now from them.

"NOW!" He bellowed. Eddy then fired the shotgun, which hit the mutant in the head, causing it to let go of Marie, while setting it on fire. It fell down from the building, landing on about five other mutants, setting them on fire.

Jonny then quickly slid down and grabbed Marie before she could fall down. All Marie could do was just stare wide-eyed at the fact that her friends had just risked their lives to save her own.

It was fucking generic, but it was helpful to say the least.

Jonny, along with Eddy, pulled Marie up from the edge. They had little time for playing Messiah and started running to the door.

Fortunately, it opened this time, and the three got inside before the mutants could follow. They instantly knew they had to react about barricading. Jonny pushed his head against the bookshelf, of which blocked the door, and Marie and Eddy, with hands and head in that order for the two, pushed the refrigerator to the huge window that was behind it to make sure that nothing came through it. Since the door that lead to the room on the inside was locked, they had to pay little heed to that.

They crashed on the lounge, panting from how much they had to go through. The barricade won't last forever, but it will last for quite a while.

"Well…" Eddy heaved under his breath. "That put us through some adrenaline, didn't it?" They all chuckled at this softly. Marie went to the fridge and got some beer that someone who last rented here left behind.

Jonny looked concerned. "You sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

Marie just gave him a skeptical look. "We're in an apocalypse, baldy, it's fine." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

The other two decided to shrug it off, concluding they could all really use some sleep. After Marie finished her beer, they decided to get some shut eye.

Little did they know, this was only the mere beginning of what they were about to go through…

* * *

 **WEAPON WHEEL**

 **Eddy:**

 **Guns** : Flaming Compensator

 **Melee** : N/A

 **Marie** :

 **Guns** : N/A

 **Melee** : N/A

 **Jonny** :

 **Guns** : N/A

 **Melee** : N/A

* * *

 **Well then... That was longer than I thought... Fourteen and a half pages with size 12 font!**

 **I'm going to be doing a Weapon Wheel like a favourite author of mine _Insane Dominator_ does the Pokèmon list in his story _EDventures in Kalos._ I highly recommend it to people. It's really good!**

 **For a horrible Story Writer, I think I'm doing a pretty good job!**

 **I'll be doing one more chapter for this and then move back to _Neighbours._ Needs a new chapter.**

 **Hasta la vista for now, Peasant Fucks!**

* * *

 **Next: 17 Days Later...**


End file.
